Alone and Bullied
by wolfyangel123
Summary: Bella has been bullied for 2 years now. Will she snap from it or will her family help her along the way? Its better than what the summary says. PLease read.


**I wrote this story because I got tired of bullying. I was bullied when I was younger and it hurt really bad. I was at my breaking point, but held on as much as I could. I hope people will stand up for those who are not strong enough and those who need it because one day your friends or people in general may start coming after you. **

* * *

><p><strong>~BPOV~<strong>

I was sitting on my bed staring at a bottle of pills. It was silent in my house with the occasional bang from a gun or explosive coming from down stairs. My brother, Emmett, was down stairs playing Black Ops on his PS3. Now I know what you're thinking. Why are you staring down a bottle of pills when your brother is downstairs? The answer: he doesn't care about me and I'm depressed enough to contemplate suicide.

I stared at the pill bottle harder as if waiting for it to make a decision. I heard Emmett turn off the PS3 and his booming footsteps head up the stairs. His door closed, telling me he was going to sleep. I sighed as I grabbed the pills. I put them in my nightstand draw. Maybe another night, I thought as I turned off the light.

You are probably thinking who are you and why are you suicidal? Well for starters, my name is Isabella Swan, though I prefer being called Bella and I'm being bullied and cyber bullied.

I will start from the beginning of my life. My parents never tied the knot even though they were engaged. My dad, Charlie, started drinking when Emmett was born. He became an abusive drunk and my mom, Renee, left him when she found out about me. I don't know much about Charlie, but he all but disowned us when I was six though he still pays child support.

My mom is a nice lady, but has a lot of jobs to pay the bills and feed us. She got a boyfriend named Phil when I was 13. Phil is a successful baseball player and earns quite a bit of money. At the moment mom is traveling with Phil while she sends us money to pay for the bills.

Emmett is a wonderful big brother. I used to be bullied a bit in Elementary school and he would defend me as if his life depended on it. We would always stick together since mom wasn't home much. We started to drift apart during middle school and he finally forgot about me once I entered high school. I was fourteen when I started high school, Emmett was a sophomore and was fifteen. He was the star quarter back while I was the clumsy smart girl that had a lot of insecurities. I was the fresh meat of the school at the time and an easy target for bullies. Now I'm 17 and a junior while Emmett is 18 and a senior. He doesn't talk to me anymore like he used to. He is either playing video games, going out with his girlfriend Rosalie, or at football practice.

I was mainly alone in the house with only our cat named Tom to keep me company. He loves me more than anyone else even if he is friendly towards others. When we first got Tom, Emmett said he looked like a tiger. Tom is orange with faint white strips with a white belly and paws. He is my fat cat.

I am bullied at school, mainly where my brother doesn't see or hear. My old friends got me to go online to this new website called New Moon. The background was so pretty. If you were on in the morning the sun was coming up. If you were on in the afternoon it was twilight. If you were on in the evening then there is an eclipse for a background. If you were on at night it was a new moon.

But with every pretty thing there is always an ugly side to it even if most people don't see it. On my profile nothing but insults were on it. From the simple insult of ugly to the harsh comment of being a prostitute to the down right rude comment on my smell. Then at school I would be pulled aside and be yelled at or questioned on who was the 'new guy' I had. I would close my eyes and sink to the floor as they laughed at my tears as I silently cried for it to stop. I was now at my breaking point for being bullied for two years now. Emmett didn't try to stop it although I don't think he knows. I did try to tell him once when it first started but he didn't believe me when I told him who.

It was ironic that he was the popular football star that everyone loved and I was the most hated and bullied kid that couldn't even walk in a straight line for 5 minutes. I sighed as I closed my eyes, intending to get some sleep as I felt a weight jump up on the bed. I smiled as I felt Tom lay next to my head as his motor lulled me to sleep.

My alarm went off at 6:30 a.m. telling me to get up. I sat up to go to the bathroom while turning off my alarm clock. Tom looked at me with sleepy green eyes before he closed them again. I scratched behind his ears eliciting a purr of satisfaction from him. I went to the bathroom brushing my teeth and doing my duty. I got dressed in a nice baby blue shirt with a gold flower design on it. I through on a pair of black skinny jeans and an old pair of black converse.

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. Emmett's Jeep was already gone so I climbed in my Royal Blue truck that I love. It was my sanctuary from the world along with my Ipod that had music ranging from classical, to the old rock, to some good modern music.

I drove to school praying it would be a good day. Of course when I got there my prayers weren't answered. When I got out of my truck my two tormentors, Tanya and Lauren, spotted me. They started snickering as I started to walk to the school. They pinched there noses as I walked by them. "Ew. Ever heard of a shower Swan." Tanya said. Lauren started to laugh as I tuned them out. "Swan? More like the Ugly duckling." I heard Lauren say as I walked farther away. I heard their group laughing at that comment. Tyler, Lauren's boyfriend said, "I'll bet twenty bucks that she'll go and cry." I heard people agreeing to the bet as I made my way inside. I heard the jeers and comments and the hopeful boys that could get in my pants. I heard the people warning their friends not to get near me because I probably caught a STD or some kind of dieses.

I walked with my head down to my locker. Since I didn't look up I bumped into someone. I quickly looked up to see Edward Cullen, my biology partner and the guy whose locker is across from mine. He had messy bronze hair and stunning green eyes. I felt a blush rush up my cheeks as I muttered a 'sorry' and almost ran to my locker. I had a huge crush on him that thankfully no one knew about. I did not want to be teased about something else.

I sat there in my first block, English, as I tried to pay attention. When the teacher turned around, I felt paper balls being thrown to the back of my head. Sometimes things not as soft as the paper ball was thrown. I couldn't wait for lunch now. I sighed relieved as the bell rang. I waited for everyone to leave before quickly going to my second block, Math.

The teacher drowned on and on about math equations that I didn't fully understand. I focused on the clock as it slowly ticked by. Maybe I could skip gym class and just go home since it was my last class of the day. I could avoid the humiliation of falling flat on my face or break something in that class. It sounded better and better as I thought about it. Alright I'm skipping gym class and going home to write my book. The bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. I got up after everyone was out of the room and the halls were clear. I headed towards the library to work on homework and avoid the bullies for a little while.

When the bell rang for the end of lunch I headed to my biology class. It was one of the worst and best class in my schedule. The worst part was the main bullies were in my class, the best part is Edward sits next to me. Edward doesn't talk to me aside from when we are doing a project or something that involves our input on a subject, but when he does I always detect a very small hint of pity in his grass green eyes. Probably my imagination running wild. I was so glad to be out of that class when the bell rang. I was practically shaking in my seat as the death glares rained down on me.

I headed to the nurses office to see if I could be sent home. I was already pale, I just probably look deathly pale. She looked up from her work and looked at me. I griped my stomach. "I don't feel to well." I said. She looked at me with a bit of sympathy in her eyes. "Alright. I'll write you a pass to go home." I nodded my head as she handed me my pass. I went to the receptionist, Ms. Cope. She looked up when I cleared my throat.

"Oh, deary me, you don't look so good." I nodded my head weakly as I handed her the note. She looked at it before setting her sight on me. "I hope you feel better, hon." she gave me a kind smile as I headed out to my truck.

I started the engine as I drove to my house. I knew I would be alone for a while since Emmett had football practice. I pulled into the drive way, noticing how silent Forks really is. It was a nice silence, but it had too much green that held so much evil. I always thought that green was a happy color while black represented evil. Oh how wrong I was. I continued the drive, not pay much attention to anything, until I reached my house.

I felt a smile pull at my lips as I entered the house. I heard Tom's loud footsteps come down the stairs until he was right by my legs, rubbing up against them. Emmett made a joke about him, calling him thunder paws since he was so loud. I smiled as I picked up 20 pounds of orange cat. He purred away as I carried him back up to my room.

I pulled out my lab top when I got to my room. I pulled up a website that had a blank sheet of paper, waiting for me to open my mind and let it know what I'm thinking. I know I wanted to write a book, but I have no idea what to write. I sighed as I closed that window and opened up the internet. I went on to New Moon seeing the twilight background. I notice a video posted on my page called, "The Life of Bella Swan.". Fearing for the worst I played the video.

_A girl appeared with a brown wig on and she stood outside a house. "Hi I'm Bella Swan." 'Bella' started. "I don't eat a whole lot because I would be so fat if I do. I hardly take showers too since I don't like water." she continued on about her 'problems' or 'truths' about herself. A man with a bag over his head came in view on the left, walking down the sidewalk. The girl suddenly jumped in his way, standing in front of him. "Hi, I'm Bella. I would love it if you show me a good time. Don't worry, I come cheap." the girl said as she placed her hands on his chest and winked at the camera's direction. The guy acted as if he was looking at her and wondering how much. "Alright, I'll give you five bucks." he said. She giggled as she leaned in on him. Suddenly he pushed her down to the ground as he stood above her. "Ew, you smell rank. Take the five bucks and get a shower." He threw the five bucks at her before he left and soon another guy came on scene._

I heard the door close downstairs, making me snap out of the video. I slammed the screen down as I quickly scrubbed my eyes of the tears. I quickly made my way down stairs noticing it was only 3:39 and Emmett was at football practice. I entered the kitchen where all the noise was coming from and saw Emmett digging in the fridge wearing his green and gold football uniform. My brows crinkled in confusion as I watched him from the doorway. "Emmett, don't you have football practice?" I asked. He jumped when he heard my voice.

He put his hand over his heart as he faced me. "Don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." he said. I nodded my head in agreement, waiting for his explanation. He sighed as he headed for the laundry room with me following. "Coach let us off early since his wife went into labor." he said as he grabbed a pair of jeans from the drier. I headed back into the kitchen as I called over my shoulder. "What do you want for dinner?"

I started to look through the fridge as he came into the kitchen wearing his football jersey and jeans. "Sorry Bells, but Rosie invited me over to her house for dinner. Don't wait up for me!" he said as he headed out of the house. I ran to the door as he got in the Jeep. "Love you and be safe!" I called as he left, hoping he would hear me. I just stood there, listening to the sound of his Jeep going farther and farther away from the house and me, taking my brother with it.

I closed the door as I headed inside. Tom laid at the entrance of the kitchen as I walked by. I kneeled down, gently scratching behind his ears. "Well, it's just you and me now." I said softly as I stood up. I gave him cat food as I fixed myself a salad. I went back on New Moon as I saw some new comments.

_Edsgirl: That vid was so tru._

_Lara3u: I know. I wondr if her bro also sells her._

_Tyman: He probably doesn't even lov her._

_PopJess: Dos any1?_

_Edsgirl: No. lol :)_

_AwsomeM: Is she relly that cheap?_

_Feelgoodguy: this is horrible_

_Lara3u: yeah her smell relly is._

I couldn't take anymore. I stood up, knocking things over, letting my sorrow consume me as things fell around my room. My discs fell to the floor and some of the cases snapped open, my jewelry flew to the other side of the room as I swiped my arm across my dresser. Thankfully I had a carpeted floor or else the breakables I knocked over would of broken.

I stood in the mess called my room as I took shuddering breathes as the sobs racked through my body. I spotted my lab top that sat innocently on my bed unharmed with the screen facing me. Gingerly, I picked it up and sat it on my desk across from my bed. I quickly turned it on to the web cam.

I sat facing the screen that showed me in all my glory. I looked so tired, so beaten down, like I've been through hell and back. I took a deep breathe and raised my chin high as I started my speech.

"Hi, I'm the real Bella Swan and I just want you to know of how tired I am. I'm tired of being pushed around by you guys and being the butt of the joke to everyone. I'm tired of being threatened and being called things I'm not and having things I don't have. I'm tired of moving and breathing. I'm so tired of everything. So I'm going to do what you requested from day one, I'm giving up. So this is it, my final goodbye. Goodbye. Isabella Marie Swan signing out for good."

I reached out to stop the video as more tears built up in my eyes. I willed them away, knowing I had nothing to cry for anymore. I put up the video on my page, calling it The Last Goodbye. I grabbed my new friend, Pain Reliever, as I went to get a glass of water. I sat down on my bed, grabbed a handful of pills, and swallowed them. I laid down on my bed, pulling the covers up to my chin as I started to feel drowsy. I barely felt Tom jump up on my bed and curl into my side. He snuggled in deep, as if sensing it was the end as he started to purr one last time for me. I let a ghost of a smile pull at my lips as I let sleep claim me, knowing that I will never wake up again.

**~EmPov~**

I drove down the road to the Cullen house. Rosie invited me over for dinner when football practice was over. I felt a bit bad leaving Bella all alone, but she had Tom there. That girl really needs to get some friends. I don't understand why she doesn't have any. Everyone at Forks is really nice, so she shouldn't have a problem with that.

I pulled up the drive way and parked as I got out of the car. I made my way into the garage where I knew Rose would be. And there she was. Underneath her beloved red BMW convertible.

"Hey Rosie! How you doing babe?" I asked. She slid out from under the car and smiled at me. "Good. Go inside and play with Jasper for awhile. I'll be done soon." she said as she slid back under. I admired the view of her legs until I went inside. I entered their nice kitchen and noticed Esme was sitting at the island looking over at some blueprint. I left her alone, knowing how mad she would get if I interrupted her.

I went into the living room seeing Jasper playing the PS3 and Alice sitting on the floor by Jasper's legs. I heard feet going down the stairs as Eddie came down. When he looked up he noticed me. "How's Bella?" Eddie asked. A sly grin spread across my face as I looked at him. "Why, Eddie-kins, would you want to know about my lil' sis' health?" I knew Edward had a huge crush on my sister. Everyone in this house did too. He shook his head as he scowled at me. He walked by me muttering a 'never mind' as he headed into the kitchen. I laughed as I sat next to Jasper, who handed me a remote.

We were playing Call of Duty for what felt like hours before we heard Alice gasp. Jasper froze as he paused the game. We looked down at Alice. Her eyes were wide in horror as she look at something on the lab top. "What? The shoes you want are overprice?" I joked. Her golden green eyes glared at me as she hissed, "No. I just found a video on my sight at New Moon." I didn't get it. "So. Its just a video, they can't do much harm." I shrugged. Jasper turned pale as he saw what she was looking at. "Em, I think this video will do a lot of harm." he said.

I grabbed the computer out of Alice's hands as I looked at the black screen that Alice enlarged. I hit play. I was surprised as I saw Bella appear on screen. She looked like she went to war and came back. She took a deep breath and started to talk.

"_Hi, I'm the real Bella Swan and I just want you to know of how tired I am. I'm tired of being pushed around by you guys and being the butt of the joke to everyone. I'm tired of being threatened and being called things I'm not and having things I don't have. I'm tired of moving and breathing. I'm so tired of everything. So I'm going to do what you requested from day one, I'm giving up. So this is it, my final goodbye. Goodbye. Isabella Marie Swam signing out for good." _

My eyes were wide as saucers as the 2 minute video finished. I was so surprised. My baby sister was going to commit suicide and I had no idea of why. "Why?" I whispered. When I didn't receive an answer I said a bit louder, "Why would she commit suicide?" I looked at them waiting for an answer. They looked shocked. "You mean you didn't know?" Alice said. I was confused. What weren't they telling me. Jasper looked me in the eye. "Emmett, she is being bullied at school." he said. "For how long?" I all but screamed. "A month now I think." Alice said. I looked at them. "Why didn't you tell me or do anything about it!" I roared. I was furious. My sister has been bullied and was pushed to suicide. They both looked a bit afraid as Alice said, "We thought you knew. Jasper and I told them to stop a month ago and we thought they did. Edward said he could see Bella shaking in bio, but he thought it was from the cold until he looked around and noticed that the class was glaring at her. That was today." I looked at the video and saw it was posted 5 minutes ago.

I quickly left the house heading to my car. I gunned it down the road as I called 911. "Hello 911, what is your emergency." the lady said. "Hello my sister posted a video on the internet and said she was going to commit suicide." I gave her my address and told her to hurry. I was still 7 minutes away from the house. I pushed the pedal harder and notice I was going close to 110mph. Soon I was at my house. I could vaguely hear the sirens in the background as I headed upstairs. "Bella! BELLA!" I called out until I reached her door. I pushed it open and saw the mess that was her room. Then I saw my sister sleeping in her bed.

On her bed stand sat an open bottle of Pain Reliever. I quickly tore off her covers and picked her up, already feeling her temperature was not normal. It was too cold to be normal. I raced down the stairs as the paramedics came through the door. They took her away while I followed them in the Jeep. I watched them take her out and rolled her to the ER. I sat in the waiting room, waiting to hear what the doctor will say. I saw the Cullen family minus Carlisle come in and head straight to me. Esme came and sat down next to me and wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders. "Everything will be alright, dear." she said. I nodded, hoping that was true.

We sat there waiting for 20 minutes until Carlisle came out. He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "You got to her on time. She took a lot of pills and we had to pump her stomach, but she'll be just fine. I want to talk to you about this though." I stood up to go to his office with him. We were silent as we walked the halls of the hospital.

When we reached his office I slumped down on one of the cushy chairs. Carlisle sat behind his desk. "So how long has Bella been bullied?" he asked. I shrugged. He raised an eyebrow. "Did she ever come to you about it before this?" he asked again. I started shaking my while saying, "No. Nev-" I stopped mid sentence as a memory came up. "Two years ago, Bella came up to me when school started a few months ago. She said she was being bullied by a few people, but when I heard the names I didn't believe her because they were all nice people." I felt ashamed that I didn't listen to her then.

Carlisle nodded. He pulled out a bottle of pills from his desk. "Here. This is for Bella. She should take one a day. They are tranquilizers so she doesn't do something this drastic again. She can stop taking them when she less depressed, but it will make her sleepy. I want you to keep an eye on her. I also have a teen support group that I run. She can attend if she wants to." I nodded fingering the pills before putting them in my pocket. Carlisle stood up. He clasped my shoulder and gave it a fatherly squeeze. "Come on. I'll show you to her room."

We headed towards her room now and stopped outside her door. "I'll let you talk to her alone." Carlisle said before he walked off. I entered the room and saw Bella asleep on the bed. I walked over to the side of her bed gently brushing some stray hair from her face. What kind of a brother am I?

**~BPOV~**

I felt so heavy when I opened my eyes. I saw a white room. Did I finally die? Then I heard the annoying beep of a heart monitor. Nope, I didn't die, just in a hospital. I felt a gentle hand brush against my face. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion as I looked over. Emmett was standing there with a sad expression on his face. "Emmett." I sighed. I couldn't speak that loud and it was a bit harder to breath, but I wanted to know why he was hear.

He looked at me in relief. "Bella, how are you feeling?" he whispered. "Tired." I replied. He chuckled as he sat on the edge on my bed. "That's normal. It should wear off soon." I nodded as best I could. We sat in silence for a while until he broke it. "Why? Why didn't you tell me anything? Why did you try to commit suicide?" he looked so sad, like someone just killed his puppy. I sighed as I tried to sit up. He noticed and hit a button on the side of the bed until I was sitting upright. I felt the weight of the past two years on my shoulders.

"I don't know Em. I just felt so alone and so tired. I just wanted it all to stop. I tried to tell you, but I knew you wouldn't believe me. I tried to ignore it at first, but it got harder and harder until I finally broke down. You were never home and mom is never home and I just felt so alone. And I saw a video that finally pushed me over the edge. I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry." I felt the tears streaming down my face while I confessed. He looked like he was ready to cry to. He gently brushed the tears away.

"Don't cry Bella-Bee. I'm here now. We are going to take a week off from school and Carlisle offered to help you with this." I smiled at the old nickname. It had been so long since I heard him call me that. "Okay Emmy-bear. Did you call mom?" I asked my eyes started to droop close and he noticed too. "No, but I'll call her. Get some rest." everything blurred as I closed my eyes letting sleep claim me, knowing this time I'll wake up.

I was discharged from the hospital the next day and Emmett took away my computer. I was mainly in bed for the first day because of the pills Dr. Cullen gave me. I opened my eyes on the second day to see Emmett with a plate of eggs and toast. I groaned a bit as I sat up in bed. He smiled as he handed me my plate. "Em, why don't you sit down."

Emmett sat down by my legs. Tom, who now sleeps by my head, cracked open an eye to see what disturb his sleep before closing it again. Silence crept into the room as I ate. Emmett was normally the talker in the family and I was surprised when he wouldn't look at me. Instead he fiddled with my comforter.

I put down my fork. "Emmett. What is wrong?" he sighed. It sounded like he was trying to defuse a bomb and he wasn't sure which wire to cut. "I'm still trying to get over the shock that you were bullied and tried to commit suicide. I watched that video about you and the video that you made. They were such nice people. Sure some of them were annoying and crude, but I cant see them being that cruel." he said. He still didn't look at me. He looked like he was ashamed of something.

I sighed too. I felt so old. Like the world was still against me and I stood alone. I felt like I wasn't accepted in the world of children because I had to grow up fast to survive the brutality of the world. Yet I wasn't accepted in the world of adult. I was still a child in their eyes. Too immature to realize all that the world has to offer and what being on your own truly means. I was pushed out of both worlds, just floating in the middle, waiting to be accepted or for someone to join me.

I looked up at Emmett. Technically he was an adult by law, but he was too immature for his own good. Now though, he looked like the adult he was. He was no boy. He was a man. I opened my mouth to give him some advice. "Emmett, they are nice people. I was just unfortunate to be shown their bad side. Everyone has a good and bad side. Most people only see that one side of a person. You were shown the good while I was shown the bad. I'm not strong enough to stand up to them, but I was strong enough to take the verbal abuse. Don't let me get in the way of your friendship with them. I'm not worth it. Besides I've taken care of myself for this long, why stop now." I tried to joke at the end.

He looked more heartbroken. "Bells I broke our golden rule. Put family before everything else. I put everything before you. When was the last time we talked? When was the last time we joked around or played together or spent time with each other? When was the last time I was your brother? Who all made you feel this way? Who all hurt you?" he truly wanted to know all those questions. I looked away from him.

"Mainly the popular kids, like the cheerleaders and the jocks. The smart kids like Angela and Ben help at times, but otherwise they are to shy to speak up. The Goths sympathizes with me, but they leave me alone." there were other people, but I didn't want to say it.

Emmett looked so sad. He knew there was more and he was silently telling me to continue. I gave in. "When the Cullen kids first moved in here about a year ago, Rosalie approached me. She told me to stay away from her family and you." I bit my lip. A nervous habit of mine before I continued. "You also hurt me."

Emmett now looked heartbroken. A lone tear made its way down his face as he whispered, "How?" I took a deep breath. " You didn't hurt me intentionally. What hurt me was that you didn't believe me, your own sister, but you believed in the people you called friends. You were so oblivious to the bullying and we were like strangers. It hurt me to know that I lost my big brother, my Emmy." tears were now going down my face as I watched my strong, quarter-back, brother cry. He brought me into his arms as we cried.

That week I spent with my brother. His friends, the Cullens, came over occasionally. I became fast friends with Alice and her shopaholic tendencies. Rose apologized for what she said, but I brushed it off. We became friends and she helped me to control the evil pixie. Jasper was like my silent rock. He knew where I was coming from. His father used to abuse him while he sexually harassed the women in the family. His father looked down on him for reason he didn't know. Jasper became my second brother and he and Rose go with me to the teen support group Carlisle recommended for me. And Edward, my crush. He practically lived at my house now. We started talking about everything. Music. Colors. Animals. Likes and Dislikes. Hobbies. You name it we talked about it. We found out that we had a lot in common. On my last day of recovery from my mental breakdown, he asked me out to the Spring Dance and he also asked to be my boyfriend. What was a girl to do, but to say yes?

I was dreading to go back to school, but I had to suck it up. On Monday Emmett drove me to school. I sat in the Jeep, looking at the kids meeting up with their friends, laughing and joking without a care in the world. I knew what was behind those laughing faces. The taunting smirks of heartless people who could utter such cold words that would make the Devil proud. Especially the sharp silver tongues of the popular kids.

I was afraid. Afraid of what they were going to say. How much amusement and joy they would get from finding out I tried to kill myself. Their doll that they constantly played with finally cracked and shattered and was haphazardly put back together until they found a new toy to play with. Teenagers, no people in general could be cruel.

Emmett put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey. It'll be fine, Bells." a small smile broke out on my face. I nodded as I took a deep breath. I grabbed the handle and stepped out of the Jeep. Silence fell over the parking lot as everyone looked at me. I started to fidget as I looked down at my feet. I felt an arm being thrown over my shoulder in a protective manner and a hard body full of muscles was pushed into my side. I looked up to see Emmett standing there. He gave me a nudge, using his arm to lead my forward as he walked my to my first class.

When we got to the door of my class room, he gave me a kiss on the forehead, telling me to tell him who was picking on me. I smiled as I went in my class. Angela was in my first class. When she saw me she broke out into tears and threw herself at me. I stood there trying to calm her down. After awhile I got her to calm down. Class started and ended in a blink of an eye. I walked out of the room to see Jasper standing there. That was how my day went so far. Each Cullen walked me to my classes and Alice took me to lunch.

The lunch room went silent and I blushed as all attention went to me. Alice rolled her eyes and dragged me to the lunch line. We got our food and started to walk past Lauren and Tanya, when Tanya spoke. "Didn't have enough guts to kill yourself?" she sneered. I froze at her words. "Or did you think you were too worthless to be accepted in the afterlife?" she laughed with all her friends. She was getting on my last nerve now. I stood up straight and looked her squarely in the eyes.

"Will you just stop it?" I asked. The cafeteria went silent, watching with batted breath to see what we would do next. "Stop what?" she asked innocently while tilting her head to the side. "Stop trying to make me feel worthless. It is just stupid and petty and sad that you have to resort to such measure to find entertainment. I don't know what your problem is with me, but I'm not what you say I am. I have friends and family now who love me for who I am. I will not be affected because of someone like you anymore." I said strongly. I stood my ground while she sat there with her mouth hanging open. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and warm lips being pressed against my temple. I turned around and smiled as I saw Edward. Our lips meet in a sweet kiss as applause and cheers erupted from the onlookers. I turned around to see my brother and his, no, our friends standing their smiling and laughing. With my hand intertwined with Edwards' I walked to a new, better future.

I sat on my bed with my laptop closed and on top of it was a bottle of pills. I stared down the pills as if it will do something. I heard the sounds of guns and explosives going off down stairs as my brother play the PS3. I sighed and picked up my old friend known as Pain Reliever. I opened a draw and gently laid them down next to a stack of paper. On that paper were two years worth of hate and verbal abuse due to false claims. I smiled while closing the drawer. A knock broke me out of my trance. I looked up to see my mom's head poking in the room.

"You look beautiful Bella. He is one lucky guy." I blushed at the complement as she came in. "Are you ready?" she asked. "Not really." I mumbled. She laughed as she came to sit on the bed. "Well he is waiting for you whether you're ready or not." I smiled as I made my way to the stairs.

I saw Edward standing at the bottom, looking sinful in his black tux with a dark blue tie. I saw how his eyes widen and how his breath caught in his throat. I smiled as my strapless royal blue dress hugged my chest and flared out at the hips and ending at my knees. It was plain to everyone else, but me. To me it was perfect.

Edward took my hand in his as my brother turned off the game and went to the Jeep in his black and red tie tux. Emmett drove us to the school dance after picking Rose up. Rose was wearing a drop dead gorgeous red dress. We meet Alice and Jasper at the school entrance. Alice was wearing a canary yellow dress that was ruffled from her waist down to her knees and had a heart neck line. Jasper was wearing a black tux with a yellow bow tie.

The men escorted us in and soon a slow song came on. Edward swept me off my feet as we danced to the song. I sighed against his chest in pure bliss. My life was wonderful now. Everyone stopped picking on me in school and on line. Emmett and I found our sibling bond again and we were closer than ever. Phil finally popped the question to mom and she said yes. The Jasper Rose and Emmett are going to Dartmouth when the graduate. And me? I attended those classes Carlisle recommended and it really helped me. Edward and I have been going steady for three months now. Those Pain Reliever did kill me that day. It kill the girl who I used to be and made way for a happier future.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review. Please.<strong>


End file.
